The drunken night before
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally wakes up after a drunken night and finds out he slept with one of the gang and he likes it.


So as you will notice, this is where the book has not happened, but idk something did happen that made Darry and Ponyboy close, dunno what. May make a story or something that explains it. Or not I dunno.

I don't own a damn thing.

And warning slash ahead. And maybe a bit of ooc-ness

Bright sunlight streamed through the crack made by two curtains not quite touching. Dust moats flowed and moved as if in a river, even though there wasn't a single movement yet in the room. A lone blond figure lay on a sheet-less mattress, covered by a ratty old blanket that had seen better days. The male's clothes were littered all over the room, the only thing that wasn't was his jean jacket that was one of his pride and joys. On the table was a few empty bottles of beer and half a bottle of whisky that explains why the figure was still pretty much dead to the world.

There was a low murmur of music from the bottom floor of the house that meant the party from the night before was coming to a close, or the one for tonight was picking up early. There was a loud crash that came from a room on the second floor close to the blonds room, making said figure twitch and groan.

"Stupid fucking people," The person groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Stretching, a new pain made its self present to the male, one that made the occupants eyes pop open. Reaching back he felt his ass and the persistent, throbbing pain that was between his cheeks.

"What the fuck?" He whispered in a slightly shaken tone. As far as he knew there was only one way to get THAT kind of pain.

"What happened that night?" He asked himself, sitting up groaning at the pain.

Getting up and heading into the bathroom that was connected to the room he was in, he started the shower and tried to shift through the fog that covered his mind.

The night started out like any other. There was a party at Buck's that was wild like any other. He didn't feel much like being around all the drunk ass holes that were around so he grabbed an arm full of beers and a bottle of whiskey and headed upstairs. He had blew through the beer, getting more than a little buzzed but no where near drunk. That's when things started getting very fuzzy.

Stepping into the hot water, he sighed at his shit memory.

After half the bottle of whiskey was gone, someone had come into the room.

'There you are, I've been looking for you' The figure had said.

'You found me'

'I can see that'

'What do you want then?'

That's when things got very fuzzy. There was just the memory of a kisses, teeth biting into his shoulder and then pleasure.

"How did I get pleasure out of that? And why do I keep talking to myself?"

After that he shook his head and tried to remember more of what happened. The wall got punched when he couldn't.

Getting out of the shower he wrapped his waist in a towel and walked back into the room. Sitting on his bed made him groan again at the pain.

There was a knock on the door that made him swear in a way that would make a sailor blush and tell him to watch his language.

Buck opened the door. "Hey Dal, finally up I see,"

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see what the kid wanted last night, you two sure were talking for a long time, then he hightailed it out of here," Buck raised an eyebrow, that Two-bit would have scoffed at.

Dally's head snapped up. "What kid?" His stomach did this odd flip.

"One of those one's you run around with, I think you told me lives with his two older brothers or something like that, he's got kinda red hair, has an odd ass name" Buck said, trying to think.

"Pon," His voice gave out, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "ponyboy?"

"Yea, that's the one. He came over after you went upstairs and asked to talk to you, I was trying to get with that one blond, you know the one, so I told him where you were. He went up and I guess it was about three hours later came back down, smiling like the cat the got the canary and left," Buck explained, leaning against the door frame.

Dally felt like he couldn't breath. His memory that was full of holes came crashing around him.

Ponyboy had come there to talk, to let him know that there was going to be a bit of a rumble in a few days. He hadn't been around for a few days, and they figured he needed to know, he was more or less elected to find him. Darry had told him not to look anywhere where he shouldn't be, but Pony being the smart kid he is, knew he would be here.

So they had talked at first. But he had started to notice Ponyboys mouth and eyes and just him in general. They had never been that close and he had never really LOOKED at him like he was now.

Seeing what he was, just on his face, Dally wanted to see more.

That's why he kissed him. Pony was a bit shocked at first but kissed back with a passion and strength that Dally didn't know he possessed. He had tried to take the upper hand, time and time again but Pony was the dominate one in bed. At the time it had turned him on like no tomorrow. Now it kind of turned him on but at the same time it just made him feel weak. Looking up he realized that Buck was looking at him oddly.

"What?" Dally said in a bit of a growl.

"Just you, never seen you so much in thought," Buck smiled and slipped out as Dally threw something at him.

Dally got up groaning again. From the pain he was feeling, Pony was huge and very aggressive in bed, what ever girl he picked would be VERY happy. That thought made Dally a bit jealous, then the jealousy made him hit his head on the wall.

"No, you will NOT be jealous of Ponyboy and some girl or guy and you will NOT think about doing it again," He growled at himself, grabbing some aspirin and took 4 of them.

After getting dressed he did decide that he needed to talk to the kid one way or another.

Heading out, he had kind of a limp that made him sigh, damn that kid was big. 'Shut up' he growled in his head. 'Stop thinking about him in your ass' That thought made an angry blush appear on his cheeks.

Getting near the Curtis house he heard laughing and music coming from inside. Rolling his eyes he walked in.

More or less wrestling on the floor were Two-bit and Steve. Soda and Johnny were sitting on the couch egging them on.

"Hey now it's a party," Soda whooped, bumping into Johnny as Steve tried getting Two-bit into a head lock.

"Where are Darry and the kid?" Dally questioned.

"In the kitchen," Came the answer from said room and Dally headed in there.

Darry was messing with something on the stove and Ponyboy was bending over looking for something in the fridge. With him bending like that his jeans were pulled tight over his, amazing, ass.

When he stood up with looked like stuff for a large salad he glanced over at Dally and smirked.

"What's up Dal?" He asked, like nothing had happened the night before and since Pony didn't drink there was no way he didn't remember.

"Not a lot, you guys need any help or anything?"

Darry looked shocked for a second then decided not to bring it up. "Yea, could you stand here and mix this, I need to run up to the store for something that someone," At this point he fake smacked Pony upside the head. "Forgot,"

"I can do that," He took off his jacket and laid it on a chair.

"Thanks," Darry patted his pockets then headed out the door.

"We need to talk," Dally hissed at Pony.

Pony smirked again and finished the salad then tuned towards Dally crossing his arms and legs and leaning against the counter.

"What ever about Dal?"

"You damn well know what we need to talk about," He hissed again, stirring what turned out to be spaghetti sauce.

Ponyboy got right up in Dally's face. 'When did the kid get so tall?'

"You mean when I went to talk to you and a VERY drunk you kissed me and then BEGGED me to get into bed with you?"

A red tint came over Dally's cheeks as Pony stepped even closer.

When Pony spoke again, it was in a husky whisper. "Or when I made you come with my cock in you, making you moan my name?"

His lips were just centimeters away from a almost trembling Dallas and when he spoke he could nearly feel the words. "Which of those did you want to talk about or did you want a repeat performance?"

Dally's eyes were wide taking in this new side of the so called innocent Ponyboy. He was about to answer when a yell from the front room made him jump.

"Is at least some of the food done?" Soda yelled.

Pony stepped back, smirked and licked his lips. "Yea the salad is, come and get it," He turned to Dally and looked at the sauce.

"You might want to stir that more, That's our dinner as soon as Darry gets back from the store," Pony said, then walked into the living room.

Dally could hear him asking who was winning and then a chorus of me's from both Two-bit and Steve and then a chuckle from Pony.

'That little seductive bastard' Dally thought to himself.

As soon as Darry got back with the noodles, he cooked them then set everyone up at the table.

As things went, Dally sat right across from Ponyboy. As they were eating Dally tried to not stare at the way Pony's mouth worked, around the noodles or the stick breadsticks.

He had just about did his best to not look at him when he jumped, making everyone look at him.

The reason he had jumped was a foot that was working against his crotch. Teasing and slow right over his cock. Did the kid have no shame.

Dally just gave them a glare, which made them all look away. Pony looked back to his food with a smirk though.

"So, what does everyone have planned for tonight?" Two-bit asked, looking around the table.

"Me and Soda are heading out to the races," Steve said stuffing more food into his mouth.

"I traded shifts with someone to be here for a dinner with you guys, so I have to work," Darry said, kicking Steve under the table.

"I didn't have any plans, what about you?" Johnny said looking at Two-bit.

"Planned on getting boozed up, you in Dal?"

"No-oo" Dally jumped a bit as Pony pushed a bit into him. "I was planning on doing something, can't re-eemember what at the moment though," He jumped again.

"Are you ok Dally? Your sure acting funny," Johnny said, looking at him.

"I'm good, fine, perfect"

Ponyboy just smirked again.

"Well what about me and you," Two-bit nodded at Johnny. "Hunt up some action tonight?"

"Sounds fun," Johnny just smiled.

"What about you little buddy, I don't like the idea of you being here all by yourself for the night," Darry said, looking at Ponyboy.

"Oh well if Dally can't remember what he was going to do, he can hang here, right Dally?"

Dally looked at him, the boy who was molesting him with his foot and talking like it was nothing.

"Ye-yea sure, I'll stay and keep him company," Dally said, clearing his throat again.

The group looked at him then away before he got annoyed. No one tells Dallas Winston what to do and Ponyboy just basically did.

After all the food was gone and dishes were done by Soda and Darry all of them were off. Darry telling them they were to be back sometime around 3 or 4 in the morning.

"See you guys later," Ponyboy said smiling from the couch as Dally sat on the chair.

They all left and Ponyboy smirked looking over at Dally.

"That was just mean you know that right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Once again, you damn well know what I'm talking about," He growled.

Pony just smirked again and got up. Quicker than Dally thought possible, he was straddling his lap.

"Why yes, I believe I do," Pony said then pressed his mouth to Dally's.

This time it was Dally who was shocked, but at Ponyboys persistent tongue pressing against his lips.

Dally moaned as he grabbed Ponyboy's hips as the younger male broke the kiss and looked into Dally's eyes for a moment before he moved Dally's head to the side with his own. When teeth met the sensitive skin there, Dally's hips involuntarily thrust upward.

Pony smirked again and ground down into Dally.

"You are a tease," Dally moaned.

Pony stood up and stood next to the chair while Dally gasped and looked up at him.

"Then follow me if you don't want me to be just a tease," Ponyboy challenged, walking off to his and Soda's room.

Dally thought about it for a second then followed the auburn haired teen.

By the time Dally got to the room Ponyboy was on the bed with out his shirt and his pants unzipped.

"When did you get so bold?" Dally asked, climbing over him.

"I don't know," He smirked and flipped them over.

"You know, I don't like people telling me what to do," Dally kind of growled.

"Then I won't talk anymore,"

Pony smirked and pulled Dally's shirt off. When it hit the floor, Ponyboy moved to Dally's nipples and took one into his mouth. Dally arched and threaded his fingers into Pony's hair as he sucked on the sensitive bud. When he moved to the other one he moved his hand up and pinched the previous one.

Dally started to squirm a bit as Ponyboy kissed a line down his stomach, flicking his tongue against his belly button. When he got to the other boys pants he undid the button and then the zipper with his teeth as Dally breathing started becoming haggard. Pony moved away just long enough to pull the offending items off, leaving the older teen naked.

"Isn't this much better now that you know what your getting into?" Pony boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are so," But what ever he was going to say was cut off by a moan as Pony took all of him into his mouth.

'How on earth did this kid get so good?' Dally thought, but didn't want to know at the same time.

Pony bobbed and twisted his mouth over Dally's cock making the other male moan out loud, calling Pony boys name.

He was so close he could feel all it building up and up then the younger teen pulled away.

Dally whined at the loss of warmth as Pony crawled up him and kissed him again.

"Your not coming until I'm deep in you," Pony growled and bit his neck again, making Dally almost scream.

As Pony sucked on his neck, Dally felt the younger shift as he was taking his pants off. Then he felt him move again and heard a popping noise. Next thing he felt was a warm something against his entrance. Pony bit harder and pushed into Dally's still stretched hole.

Dally screamed in half pleasure half pain. Pony let go of his neck and kissed him hard letting his tongue slip into the other males mouth.

The kiss deepened as Pony started thrusting in and out of the older male. Their collective moans filled the room as Pony sat up, while still thrusting.

Dally let out a loud moan as the head of Pony's cock hit the sensitive bundle in Dally.

Thrust after thrust later, Pony started getting close and grabbed Dally's cock. The older male moan louder than seemed possible as he and Pony came to climax at almost the same time.

Collapsing against Dally, Pony's cock slipped out of him.

After they caught their breath, Dally looked at Pony.

"Where the fuck did you get so good at that?"

"That's for me to know and you to maybe someday find out," Pony smiled and got off the bed. "Now off, I need to wash the sheets if I'm going to feel comfortable sleeping here with Soda,"

Dally got off the bed and was grabbed by Ponyboy, pulling him into a kiss.

After the kiss was broken, Pony just smiled and then moved to strip the bed but not before swatting Dally's ass.

"I'm not sure I'm going to get used to this you being in control thing," Dally grumbled.

Pony boy just smirked and kissed him again. "You will or if you don't, oh well,"

"Why you little," But he was once again cut off by a kiss, so he just smiled and kissed Ponyboy back.


End file.
